Level 08: Terrible On The Run! Risks x Tactics
is the eighth episode of Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters. Synopsis A tension was happened in the location set of a fantasy TV series as Yoru starts spreading the 110.9% Bug. But it was intefered by Anaira and the staff and cast of the series was saved. Plot The next day after the recent battle against Maxwell and Yoru, everyone was kept busy again in their normal lives. But Anaira decided for herself to monitor the situation outside and also in the TV ratings at the same time if there's something unusual there. Meanwhile, Maxwell ordered Bazett and Chrona to observe the surroundings while Yoru is busy spreading the 110.9% Bug. On the other hand, Anaira found out that Yoru started spreading the 110.9% Bug in the television sets on an appliance store and later on in a set of a fantasy TV series. Because of this, she contacted her fellow Game Quest Masters about this matter. In the set of a fantasy TV series entitled Quest Chasers, Yoru suddenly appears and spreads the 110.9% Bug throughout the location set. The Game Quest Masters came in to fight against Yoru, but Bazett and Chrona suddenly appeared and attacked them immediately, and it resulted in a battle. Unfortunately, the battle was stopped when the members of RSG and Yoru escaped away after the Game Quest Masters attacked them. In RSG headquarters, Sachi and Milkcah asked Maxwell why they didn't send them in their mission. Maxwell explained to them that she had a strategy in order to defeat the Game Quest Masters. But she became disappointed when Bazett, Chrona and Yoru returned back after they were attacked by the Game Quest Masters and failed in their mission. Meanwhile, Anaira was worried to the people of Quest Chasers after the incident a while ago. Then she didn't know how to help them, until Kaori had an idea in order to solve the problem. At night, Anaira visited again to the location set of Quest Chasers and there, she had a pep talk with Naoko Kawamura, who plays as the main villain in the series, regarding to the incident a while ago. In the middle of their conversation, Yoru appears and attempted to spread the 110.9% Bug. But she was stopped by Anaira when she transformed herself as Fire Quest Master and faced her in a battle. Meanwhile, other Game Quest Masters attempted to enter in the location set of the said fantasy series, but they were interfered by Maxwell and her members of the syndicate. As a result, they've ended up in a battle. Back to the battle, Anaira defeated Yoru using her finisher, the Fire Final Streak. After the battle, she destroyed the strains of 110.9% Bug throughout the location set. The staff and cast, especially Naoko, thanked Anaira for saving them again in a danger and they were now safe, and not thinking about dangerous concerns. On the other hand, the remaining Game Quest Masters defeated Maxwell and her fellow syndicate members using their respective finishers. After the battle, she escaped away along with her fellow syndicate members, leaving the Game Quest Masters behind. Returning back to Hanamori Media Research center, Anaira told Noi and her fellow Game Quest Masters that the staff and cast of Quest Chasers were now safe after she defeated Yoru and destroyed the strains of 110.9% Bug, making the series not to be affected by the said computer virus in their latest ratings data. On the other hand, Maxwell felt pissed off when she found out that the Proto Game Quest Equipments was not the key in order to defeat the Game Quest Masters. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * ; : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * (voice): * : Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Fire Quest Master: *Air Quest Master: *Water Quest Master: *Earth Quest Master: *Blaze Quest Master: *Fancy Quest Master: *Frost Quest Master: *Terra Quest Master: *Proto Quest Master: Category:Tokushu-tai Game Quest Masters episodes